Traditions
by HayleyRose13
Summary: Christmas oneshot. Hayley and Brandy are at their shared house on Christmas Eve with Quil, but something is missing or rather, someone! Hayley and Jake have been dating and always spend Christmas Eve together but he's not there and she's worried.


A Jacob Black Christmas OneShot  
By HayleyRose13

Traditions

"Where is he? He should've been here by now!" I said worriedly as I paced around the living room, the Christmas lights on the tree giving my long, dark, brown hair a reddish tint. It was eight o'clock on Christmas Eve and Jacob, my boyfriend of two years, wasn't home yet. He had told me that he would be back by 7:30 at the latest.

"Calm down, Hay-belle. I'm sure he'll be here any minute. Maybe you should try calling him again." my best friend Brandy said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate and went to sit down on the couch with our friend Quil.

We had all been living together for the past four years and it had become a tradition for us to open one Christmas present on Christmas Eve together. We would all sit around the living room with the fire going in the fire place while drinking apple cider or hot chocolate, sometimes maybe even sparkling white grape juice. We would each pick out our favorite Christmas movie to watch and everyone would snuggle up on the couch. However, there was another reason why this day was so important to me. Today was our two year anniversary. It was two years ago today that Jake asked me to be his girlfriend.

We were opening our one present and Jake had insisted on me opening a certain one. I gave him a questioning look but did as he had insisted. Inside the small square box was a small piece of paper and another velvet box in red. I gave Jake another questioning look but he just motioned for me to continue. I unfolded the piece of paper and read aloud what it said. It wasn't anything extravagant; it was simple, sweet, and to the point.

"Hayley, will you be my girlfriend?" I read as I smiled brightly. I turned to Jake and nodded as I kissed him. We broke apart and I opened the small velvet box. Inside was a beautiful, silver promise ring with a pink diamond on the center. I smiled and slid it onto my finger as I wrapped my arms around Jake and kissed him again.

The next year was when Jake first told me that he loved me, and I said that I loved him too. Not because I felt like I had to, but because I truly did. I wasn't the kind of person who felt the need to say 'I love you' just because someone else did. That night, he promised me that he would always be with me every Christmas Eve.

"Okay, but are you sure I should? I mean, I've already called him about five times." I said as I continued my pacing.

"Seven, actually." Quil said as he sipped his hot apple cider. I stopped my pacing momentarily to send him a glare.

"I do believe I said 'about'. Anyways, that's beside the point. Fine, I'm gonna call him." I said as I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I hit the number two button on my phone which was Jake's speed dial and waited for an answer. This time there actually was one.

"Hey, Hay-belle. I know I'm late but I got stuck in traffic and had to pick something up. I'll be there in about ten minutes, I promise. I love you." Jake said and hung up before I even got the chance to say one word. I stared at my phone and put it back into my pocket. I sighed and plopped myself on the couch next to Quil who had his arm around Brandy. I looked over and smiled at the two who seemed oblivious to anything else going on around them.

'Well it's about time.' I thought to myself as I turned on the TV and played one of the movies. I looked back over to them and noticed that Brandy was smiling widely as she began to get up and head to the kitchen.

"Hayley, can you come help me with something real quick?" Brandy called from inside the kitchen. I looked over at Quil and saw him smiling to himself, still oblivious to anything else around him. I got up and headed into the kitchen to see Brandy smiling to herself like crazy. I couldn't help but smile at the way my best friend was acting.

"So, what did you need help with?" I asked, already knowing that she didn't need help with anything, but rather she had something to tell me.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell you something. Guess what just happened!" She said excitedly as she went through the pantry and pulled out some popcorn and Texas Pete hot sauce to make her Texas Popcorn. As strange as it may sound, it's actually really good!

"What happened?" I asked with a smile on my face as she stuck the popcorn into the microwave.

"Quil asked me to be his girlfriend!" she said excitedly. I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"That's great! I was wondering when he would!" I said as she turned to grab a bowl from the cabinet above the microwave. She turned around to me and raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"So you knew that he was going to ask me out and didn't tell me?" she said as she placed the bowl down on the counter.

"No, it's not that. I just had a feeling that he would! Don't you see the way he looks at you? Anyone who sees the way he looks at you would know that he likes you." I said as I poured myself some apple cider.

"Oh, never mind then." She said as she blushed, grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave, poured it into the bowl, and sprinkled the Texas Pete on it. As she was shaking the bowl around, I heard the front door open and Jake's voice coming from there. I smiled at Brandy as she saw the look on my face and ran into the living room. I stopped in the doorway and saw Jake standing there with a smile on his face and a bag in his hand. I ran up to him and jumped on him as I gave him a hug and a kiss. He laughed at my actions and carried me to the couch where he moved me to sit on his lap. He gave me another kiss and smiled at me.

"Happy two year anniversary, love." He whispered to me and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him and snuggled in closer to his chest.

"Happy two year anniversary to you too. Now, why exactly were you late?" I asked him as I gave him a questioning look and slid off of his lap to sit next to him. He smiled at me and motioned for Quil to hand him the bag that he had sat down at the front door. After he handed it to Jake, he went back over to Brandy and gave her a peck on the lips. I smiled at them and turned back to face Jake only to find that he was no longer next to me. Instead he was in front of me on one knee. He reached out for my left hand and I let him take it in his. I was still in shock over what was going on that I didn't even notice that he had started to speak until I saw him pull out a little velvet box. I focused back in and noticed that I didn't hear one word he had said. He was looking at me expectantly and I noticed that so were Brandy and Quil.

"Uh, can you run that by me one more time? I don't think I heard what you said." I asked and Jake simply laughed at me and cleared his throat.

"Hayley Suzanna Wolfe, will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box and revealed the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I started to tear up and smiled as I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around him.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" I exclaimed as he got up and picked me up along with him as he spun us around. I began to kiss him repeatedly until he finally put me down. He leaned down and gave me one last kiss that had me melting into him. After we broke apart he smiled down at me and slipped the ring onto my finger. Now every Christmas Eve we celebrate Jake asking me out for the first time, Jake telling me he loves me for the first time, Quil asking Brandy out for the first time, Jake proposing to me, and our wedding anniversary. That's right, Jake and I felt that we should keep up the tradition and get married on Christmas Eve. I think that Quil and Brandy felt the same way too because on the next Christmas Eve, Quil asked Brandy to marry him and the Christmas Eve after that was when they got married. I guess you could say that we're pretty big on keeping a tradition going.


End file.
